Fixation
by Phoenix Dayze
Summary: Sephiroth frowned. “Cloud, you’ve got to stop this. What you’re looking for…what you think is waiting for you…it’s just a fantasy.” He traced a tender hand down Cloud’s cheek. “It’s not real.” He whispered. I'm real...


Fixation

By: Phoenix Dayze

(Sephiroth/Cloud)

R

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.

Sleek, warm lips closed over his, and Cloud pushed back from the older man, stumbling a bit from the force. He swiped a hand over his mouth. "Sephiroth…don't."

Sephiroth frowned and let out a heavy, frustrated sigh. "Cloud, you've got to stop this. You have this idea in your head about someone who doesn't exist. You're letting it affect what you _could_ have." He stepped closer to the slim blond. "What you're looking for…what you think is waiting for you…it's just a fantasy." He traced a tender hand down Cloud's cheek. "It's not real." He whispered. He leaned in, breathed Cloud's scent, nuzzled against his lips. "I'm real."

Cloud stepped back again. "I can't. I want sex, but…I want Zack. And he said he wasn't ready for that kind of relationship yet."

"Did he now?" Sephiroth's voice was going cold, a hint of steel in his jaw.

Cloud nodded, his eyes wide with his conviction. "He asked me to wait for him. And I…I won't betray him like this."

Sephiroth let out a harsh scoff. "_You_ won't betray Zack?"

"No. Never."

"I admire that, Cloud. I really do. But it's just another dream." He took Cloud's hand in his own, gripping it tightly so that the younger man couldn't escape. "And as painful as it is, it's time for you to wake up. You want Zack? I'll take you to him."

Sephiroth led Cloud down a myriad of twisted corridors before finally stopping outside the president's office. "You want Zack? Go get him. If you still want him."

Cloud tentatively pushed open the door, unease rattling through him. And there was Zack—his Zack—on his hands and knees, letting the president fuck him like there was no tomorrow. The dark, spiky head was wrenched back by two pale hands as Shinra's teenage son thrust raggedly into Zack's mouth. Cloud felt a little sick.

A strong arm secured around his waist and pulled him back before the trysting threesome could notice him. Sephiroth held Cloud tightly as the young man gasped for breath, bitter tears staining his cheeks. "I'm sorry." He whispered into Cloud's hair. "I'm sorry that Zack's not what you thought—what you wanted him to be." He kissed the blond strands gently. "You didn't deserve that."

Thick, amorous pain radiated through Cloud's chest. Zack had lied to him! He hadn't wanted him at all! He had led him on—put him off! Zack was…Zack was… Bile rose in Cloud's throat and he emptied his stomach onto the floor, his insides clenching and churning. He went slack in the General's arms as his body gave out, his numbing despair taking him over.

Sephiroth swept the small form up in his arms and carried him away—away from the sounds of slick rutting and sucking, away from the source of Cloud's pain, away to the only comfort that Sephiroth could offer.

He locked the two of them in his apartment and carried Cloud to the bathroom and set him on the edge of the tub. "I don't have an extra toothbrush," he said, closing Cloud's fingers around the plastic end, "so you'll have to use mine."

Once he had assisted a blankly staring Cloud in the process of cleansing his mouth of the cruel taint of betrayal, Sephiroth stripped him of his uniform and tucked him under the covers. A low whimpering rose up from Cloud's lips that slowly turned into deep, gut wrenching sobs. Sephiroth stroked the boy's hair, his arms, down his back, just petting, letting Cloud know that he was there, that _he_ cared.

After a while, the cries finally tapered off, and Cloud fell into a healing sleep. Sephiroth settled down next to him, keeping one hand on Cloud's back in case he grew restless during the night.

Cloud would be okay…eventually. But Zack…Zack would never know what an idiot he had been—what his lust for power had caused him to miss out on. But Sephiroth knew, and he intended to spend a great deal of time making sure that Zack suffered for what he had done.


End file.
